Hollowed Streets In The City Of The Insane
by SplinterWingz5x5
Summary: Nightmares plaguing her mind and insanity creeping in, a certain young witch can feel the pull of the darkness and Bellatrix is determined to make sure it takes her. Dark Femslash. R&R. Slightly AU in setting/time.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is ether going to be a one shot or no more than 5 chapters at the max. I actually came up with this idea a long time ago and forgot all about it. I came across the notebook in which this was written up last night and I liked it so much that I decided to write it up. Just for the sake of it, this fic has some spells I made up.**

**Though it'll be nice and dark (Just the way I like things) and even has some pretty messed up stuff in it, I can't say what but this chapter alone has a moment that most people might conceder to be wrong in all terms of the word but it's not what it seems so if you don't care then read on and enjoy~**

Pale hands snaked through the ebony and emerald, flashes of red and echoed screams. A mix of pleasure and pain made her back arch so hard that in a fleeting moment she could have sworn it was about to break. No one's spine was supposed to twist that way, around and around like a whip.

It was excruciating, the pain flooded her limbs like molten metal, singing and ripping at her insides, as if mercury had been injected into her blood supply. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets and for a moment she saw another flash of light, then dozens more in quick succession, like a supernova exploding in her eyes. The light blinded her.

Blood was rushing in her ears and she could barely make out sound, all she could hear was animalistic screams dissolving into the air. Deep down a small part of her mind wondered if they were her own but even she'd never heard noises like that before.

The tears she could only just feel seemed to be choking her, flooding her lungs, drowning in a pool of her own bitter tears. It all seemed so surreal but the pain was proof that it wasn't.

An evil mechanical laugh echoed through the screams but she didn't recognise it, how could she? Maybe that small part of her mind whispered through the corridors of her mind a name. But she wasn't in any state to listen or to hear. The pain was her world.

_Crucio!_

...

The Burrow – 3am

Hermione shot up, she was in bed safe and sound even if she didn't immediately recognise were she was. All she could hear was loud panting and it took her a few minutes to realise it was her. Her wide eyes darted around the darkness and after making sure there wasn't any monsters waiting on her she laid down and pulled the bed covers over her head, curling up in a ball like she always did after a nightmare.

She knew she wouldn't get anymore sleep tonight and grabbed her wand from under her pillow which is where she always kept it since her encounter with Bellatrix at Malfoy Manor. She also grabbed the spell book she kept with it, it was written by a wizard posing as a muggle doctor, lighting up her wand Hermione found the page she'd bookmarked and cast the spell she'd underlined weeks before.

"Affectio Emovere!" Hermione hissed, the spell working its magic by blocking her emotions and calming her mind. She didn't care that the spell was potentially dangerous and even addictive if used too often, she just wanted the horrors of the nightmare gone.

...

When the sun finally rose hours later Hermione crawled out of bed with a groan, after looking at her reflection she realised she was in serious need of a makeover. With eyes bloodshot and covered in dark circles, her hair resembling a bird's nest was it any wonder?

She fixed up her hair and spent at least an hour making it look nice but she couldn't really do much for her eyes which weren't bloodshot anymore so she made her way downstairs. Crookshanks was the first to notice her presence and he probably was going to be the only one since as she looked around she noticed she was the only one up. After feeding the cat she noticed a note on the side counter and read it:

"_Hermione, Harry and I have a lead on a Horcrux; we've gone in search of it. It's not too far off so harry figured it'd be best to let you sleep. We know you've been having trouble with that. Anyway, stay up and don't do anything we wouldn't!_

_-Ron"_

Hermione rolled her eyes, screwed up the note and threw it away before collecting the wand and spell book she had brought down with her and sitting by the fire. She used magic to make a mug of herbal tea and levitated it over to her.

As she flipped through the pages a spell caught the young witches eye, it was a memory erasing spell.

"_Strange, I'm certain that wasn't there before" _She thought before reading the page, it seemed safe enough and so she decided to give it a go, maybe it'd get rid of those that haunted her dreams. The words for the spell were slightly worn away, they were readable but not in the best quality, Hermione figured that if it worked then why shouldn't she try it?

"Cupiditas Impetus?" Hermione knew something had gone wrong instantly just by the searing pain through her left arm, she cried out before ripping her jacket off, she could only watch helplessly as the mud blood scar glowed green and burned into her skin. Then she heard an all too familiar laugh that made her skin also crawl.

"Poor little mud blood, slowly going insaaaane with lust" A woman's voice hissed in her ear, the young witch spun around but couldn't see anyone. Her heart was racing, she knew that voice but it couldn't be, she couldn't be here. The voice belonged to the one laughing in her dreams, Bellatrix.

"Try again" She heard from a different direction in a mocking tone. Hermione looked in that direction but once again there was no sign of anyone.

"Down here mud blood" The voice came from in front of her; Hermione didn't see anything until she looked down. There was a snake about Nagori's size on her lap but it had Bellatrix's face, it looked horrendous.

Hermione couldn't help but leap back and to her feet, right as the snake went to attack. She tripped and fell backwards onto her ass, the snake continues to move forward, slithering over the floor, it coiled around Hermione's leg, up her stomach and nestled its head between her breasts, locking its eyes with the girls.

Neither moved for at least half a minute but then the snake continued up on its way and coiled around Hermione's neck, by then the witch was frozen in fear. The snake squeezed on her neck slightly, she felt a tug at the waist line of her jeans and a cold scaly tail slide between her legs, resting over her underwear. Hermione gasped but right as she did the snake changed into Bellatrix herself, with one hand around Hermione's throat and the other in the place of the snake's tail.

In-between choked breathes Hermione whimpered, Bellatrix smirked at the sight of the mud blood, she leant into her and bite into her neck. Hermione cried out with a yell which turned into a moan as the older woman's breasts pressed against hers and she sucked on the bite, pulling back and dragging the skin through her teeth. Right as the younger witch moaned deeply Bellatrix disappeared right before Hermione's eyes. She blinked rapidly and leant back trying to steady her heart which was pounding like a drum in her chest; she closed her eyes just for a few seconds.

...

Her eyes hot open what must be seconds later only to see Harry and Ron's concerned faces watching her, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"W-What happened?" Hermione choked out, her throat still hurting from been squeezed.

"We don't know, we just got back 10 minutes ago to find you laid on the floor whimpering, we tried everything to wake you up but you just wouldn't." Harry replied. Ron nodded in agreement looking even more concerned than Harry.

Hermione sat up and rubbed her neck, it felt really sore but a twinge of pain shot through her neck when her fingers brushed against the part that Bellatrix had marked.

Both boys were watching but neither spoke a word, she excused herself and walked out of the Burrow for space and air, they didn't follow and Hermione was thankful for that at least. She flipped through the spell book trying to find something that'd help in some way. After hours of continuous searching she gave up, in the whole time she'd been doing so she hadn't come across that last spell ether.

It was starting to get late by now so Hermione turned back and gasped, the burrow wasn't there, she ran up to the space where it should be but all that was left was the plot of land it stood on, there was no trace of it at all, none of the vegetable patches or fields were there ether, it was just as if she'd gone in time. That was impossible; she hadn't even cast any spells.

She started towards the area the Burrow used to be in but before she could make it all the way back a cold dark shadow engulfed her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been delving into a lot of Bellamione fanfic's and even some Andromeda/Hermione fics, so i figured I should get my act together and finish this chapter. I'm working now on a very brief script since chapter 1 was all of what I'd written up of this story with a little extra. I hope you all enjoy it however!**

"Hu hu hu hu" A strange laugh echoed in the darkness, a hand muffled the sound as to not disturb the girl on the cold stone floor. She watched over her, waiting for her to awake, she looked around but the area was so dark yet even she daren't cast some light, people would be looking for the girl before too long. It was risky even just to kidnap her.

The death eater didn't care, ever since she marked her, the young witch had plagued her mind and she knew just as well she'd been plaguing hers. She was the one who enchanted the scar to cause her to slowly bend to her will.

Bellatrix crouched over the girl and looked at her scar, it glowed a faint green colour to her touch. The death eater smirked as she dropped the arm to the floor noticing Hermione waking up.

...

Hermione's eyes flickered open instantly registering that she was in a dark place, she could feel the cold almost right away and tried to sit up but for some reason her limbs wouldn't move.

"G'morning Muddy, try not to struggle the ropes will only get tighter, or on second thoughts feel free to struggle all you want" Bellatrix chuckled, the younger witches heart sank as she realised she was pinned to the floor by tight ropes around her ankles and her wrists. Panic set in, as she struggled the ropes did indeed get tighter so she tried to stay calm but the quiver in her voice gave her away.

"W-What do you want with me?"

Bellatrix crouched beside Hermione and smirked at her; she ran pale slender fingers along a muddy cheek and cackled when the younger witch flinched away from her touch.

"Why would I want anything to do with such a dirty, disgusting creature like you?" Bellatrix spat in reply, Hermione's heart sank, she was used to been called things because of her blood status but for some reason when this Death eater spoke them, it was so much worse.

Hermione struggled but the ropes bound her tight, almost cutting off her blood circulation, she couldn't think straight; the fear was alert as if it was its own person but it wasn't.

Bellatrix watched the younger witch struggle with dark eyes, no words or sounds escaped past her lips but that didn't stop Hermione from been able to hear very faint breathing.

Hours later a single word was uttered and all of Hermione's nightmares came to life, the pain flooded through her cells as they screamed for redemption but salvation was a stone's throw away, her fate wasn't her own and the dark witch whose wand was outdrawn cackled as the tears streamed down the younger girls cheeks. Saviour was not here and it wasn't coming.

What must have been an eternity later the pain stopped and the world slowly came back into focus, the tears dried on Hermione's cheeks and the ropes were gone, _when had that happened?_

Bellatrix could see the girl was close to breaking, she saw the breaking point in the girl's eyes, it excited her. The breaking point was different for everyone but when she broke the strong people it was most rewarding, once the girl snapped she'd be hers for the taking.

The Longbottom's were so easy to break, Bellatrix had grown so bored soon after she tortured them, she'd broken many people in her life but she had a feeling this one would be much more rewarding and yet a hand gripped her own and drew the wand away, she turned to look into the eyes of her younger sister, Andromeda, the blood traitor.

"Bella, let the girl rest, you can have your way soon but... Well look at her, she isn't going anywhere" Andromeda spoke with a voice of silk laced with cyanide, the hazel eyes met dark ones, waves of light brown contrasting against the almost black curves of insanity.

Bellatrix lowered her wand and turned away, she knew she'd get the chance to break the girl but her sister wouldn't let her have it now. Not yet, she knew she could just take Hermione's spirit now but she also knew that luring the pray into a false sense of security would make that moment all the sweeter.

...

As her eyes slowly opened she could sense she wasn't ion the floor anymore, instead she was in a black four post bed with green silk curtains and a woman with light brown hair was sat watching her from the end of the bed, she looked so much like Bellatrix that Hermione flinched away. The woman saw her and smiled.

"No need to be scared Hermione, I'm not going to hurt you, in fact I plan to keep my sister from hurting you" The hazel eyed woman spoke, Hermione had heard of the 3rd black sister a blood traitor they called her, the kindest of the three and the most like Bellatrix for her looks but this woman couldn't be her, she was so much more striking than she'd heard, a faint blush spread across her cheeks and she confirmed she was fine.

"I'm Andromeda, if you need me, just call; I'm going to go have words with my sister about how we treat our guests"

...

**Sorry about the wait, I've kinda had stuff on and I've recently burn some bridges with people who for a long time have made me feel worthless, so I've used those emotions to get something out of me. It seems that I can only write when I'm in a negative mindset and I'm hurt in whatever way, since I'm on happy pills that's becoming less and less.**

**I am off to London on Monday so I'll be bringing a notepad to write some stuff in, with a bit of luck I'll have produced an ember of an idea for the next chapter.**

**Oh and I'm also adding a little bit of Andromeda into the story since I've really grown to love her character lately.**


End file.
